


Daydreaming

by Becc00



Category: Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: Fluff, Hatfilms - Freeform, M/M, fluff mania, hatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becc00/pseuds/Becc00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my second post here, I hope you like it ;)))</p>
    </blockquote>





	Daydreaming

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second post here, I hope you like it ;)))

Chris was often caught daydreaming when with his friends. He sometimes caught himself too. There was just this thing about dreaming. Dreaming of a soon to be reality or something that his hands could never reach.  
Chris had a hard time sleeping at night, due to his many thoughts. He often went downstairs to edit some videos instead, just to get some work done.  
Sometimes, he was lucky to fall alseep by the computer. Them manage to sneak up his bedroom before his housemates noticed and started worrying about his well being.  
There was this one dream though. His thoughts tended to varie alot, but this perticular one would always occupy his mind.

Chris woke himself up with his head falling form his hands and hitting the table. The sudden bang was appatently just loud enough for Alex to be awakened by it, as he now was standing by the stairs.  
"Trott, mate, what are you doing up this late?" he asked with a yawn on his lips in mid-sentence.  
Alex went forward, into the shared office in the house, and placed a hand on the back of Chris' shoulder.  
Chris spun the chair around and with a tired smile said:  
"'M just editin' a bit."  
Alex gave him a confused look as he replied:  
"Yeah, but why now? She's like 3 am, Trott."  
"Couldn't sleep."  
"Well okay.." Alex replied to Trotts simple answer, as he could do anything about it himself:  
"Just give me a nudge if you need anything."  
The redhead smiled at Trott, but walked off to the stairs as he noticed that Chris didn't pay attention to him at all. Chris was too busy cover the blush spreding across his cheeks. Alex mumbled something under his breath and headed up the stairs with loud and annoyed steps.  
Chris was too shy to try to stop Alex in his way up the stairs and was also not feeling like showing his massivly blushed face to the other man.   
God, why did he have to be so awkward around him, Chris thought to himslef as he pressed his palm against his forehead, then let it fall and hit the desk. 

"Mornin' darlings." Alex happy voice sang as he joined the other two in the kitchen.  
"Good morning, Smith." Ross smiled at Alex over his shoulder.  
"Morning." Chris sleepy voice said, not taking his eyes off the newspaper he found to look at the redhead. The lack of sleep had started affecting his mood quite a bit.   
"Aren't you happy today, Trott?" Alex said with sarcasm soaking his voice and with no reply, he continued with:  
"Slept well?"  
Chris gave him a annoyed gaze over the newspaper.  
"Oh. Poor Trottie, couldn't sleep. I better sing you to sleep the comming months!" he pouted jokingly at Chris:  
"Maybe a goodnight kiss would help."  
Chris sticked out his tounge and said:  
"Fuck you, Smith."  
"You wish."  
"Hey!" Ross shouted jokingly, not taking his eyes of the bacon he was frying to himself and his friends.  
Chris grinned at Smiths childish joke behind the papers but atced like nothing.  
As he noticed Alex still looking at him with that adorable smile he blushed furiously and hid even more behind the papers.  
"You know what Ross, I'm not hungry, you and Alex share it. Okay? Good." Chris smiled as he quickly stood up and headed for the stairs, leaving the other two with puzzled looks on their faces.  
Just as Alex and Ross continued talking, they heard a loud 'omph' from upstairs.  
"Trott? You okay mate?" Ross called from the kitchen.  
"Yeah, yeah! Don't worry 'bout me!" Chris replied as he struggled to quickly get into his bedroom.

A few hours later, Alex decided to go check on Trott, as he'd been up there for a while and they had some videos to record.  
"Trottie?" he asked though the door and knocked at the same time.  
"Come in.." Alex heard and walked in.  
Alex saw Chris sitting on his bed with his head resting in his palms.  
"You okay, mate?" Alex asked, voice filled with worry as he went and sat next to his friend on the bed.  
Chris simply shook his head as reply.  
"Tell me what's wrong, Trott."  
Chris shook his head again and Alex didn't really know how to get words out of his friend.  
"Christopher Trott,"  
Alex saying his full name caught his attention and he looked up at the other man as he continued:  
"You tell me what's wrong right now."  
Chris mind took the nearest escape possible but his body was stuck and out of function by this point as he looked out the window.  
He noticed that the readhead wasn't planning on taking his eyes off of him anytime soon as he said:  
"You've got really beautiful eyes, Christopher."  
Chris felt himself panic a bit as a bright red blush covered his face.  
"Y-You think?" he managed to get out.  
"Yeah, you ar- I mean- they are gorgeous."  
"T-Thank you.. Y-Your eyes are really pretty too.." Chris said with a faint smile.  
"Now, tell me, what's wrong, Chrissy." Alex said with a bigger and contagious smile.  
"I can't, Alex. It's way too embarrassing, and you'll hate me."  
"Hate you? How could someone ever hate you, Chris?" Alex said, giving Chris shoulder a squeeze.  
"After this you will.." Chris murmured really quiet.  
"What?"  
Chris took a deep sigh as he quickly said:  
"Okay sorry in advance; I know we're best friends, co-workers, housemates and so on. But lately, I've spent most nights sleepless, thinking of you. I can never get my mind to stop thinking of you, your amazingly pretty eyes, your soft hair and everything else. Your laugh just makes me want to cry for not have the opportunity to be with you. And if-"  
But he was cut of by Alex crasching his lips onto Chris' in a loving kiss. Chris was at first shocked by Alex' move but soon gave in as he didn't see why not to. He loved the man.  
Alex lightly threw himself and Chris onto the bed, not breaking the kiss.   
Chris felt Alex murmuring a sweet:  
"I love you." onto his lips.  
Chris pulled away and Alex looked at him, scared and confused as if he did something wrong. Chris just smiled and wrapped his arms around Alex to pull him down form hovering over him.  
"I love you too. I love you so much, Alex." he happily said.  
Alex smiled back and said:  
"You know, I've always loved you and always will, Chris."  
Chris felt his cheeks heat up as he thightly huggef the taller man.   
"My Alex.." Chris smiled in Alex' neck.  
"My Christopher.." Alex said as he placed a light kiss on Chris' nose.


End file.
